turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Race Invasion of Tosev 3
The Race Invasion: On May 30, 1942 the Race invaded Earth with millions of soldiers with the sole purpose of conquering the planet, a planet that was already embroiled in a global war. Despite the Race's technological advantage, the strongest nations on Earth were able to fight the aliens to a standstill, and hostilities ended with the Peace of Cairo in 1944. Roughly half of the planet was under the Race's control. In 1964 the Race's Colonization Fleet came to Earth settled the areas it had conquered. Prior to the Invasion The Race had already conquered two planets with a relative ease. They originally did not expect any surprises with the Earth conquest. The last probe they sent arrived during the twelfth century, 800 years before their planned invasion. The Race, being a species that exhibited slow technological advancement, didn't expect the major technological change that would sweep mankind during that period. Nor did they expect the global conflict that greeted them. By December 1941, the invasion fleet was in orbit around Earth and started reconnaissance of terrestrial cities. These were detected by human radar, but most humans thought it was some radar artifact rather than the Race's killercraft. On May 30, 1942, a large number of nuclear devices were sent into the earth atmosphere so that an EMP would cripple Tosevite electronics, but as humans still used vacuum tubes, EMP was less effective than the Race had hoped. After this, the Race launched the actual invasion of Earth. The Race in Africa Africa was quickly conquered by the Race because of the desert climate and lack of industrial capacity. As much of the continent had been divided up by European powers, the inhabitants of Africa were often willing allies of the Race. The Race in Asia The Race invaded Asia along with the rest of the planet in May 1942 with multiple landings in China, India, outer Mongolia, and Siberia. The Lizards quickly secured the landing sites and rapidly advanced against the primary human powers opposing them. They overran mainland China in the summer of 1942 destroying much of the Japanese invasion force although pockets of Japanese troops resisted fanatically wrecking cities such as Beijing and Shanghai. Some Chinese who had been victims of rape and other atrocities committed by the Imperial Japanese Army initially greeted the Lizards as liberators. However, the main Chinese factions including the Kuomintang and the Mao Tse-Tung's Communists soon rallied their forces to wage large scale guerilla warfare against the Race, working with the other human powers and even the Japanese, many of whom became guerillas themselves in China after the destruction of their armies. Despite defeats on the mainland and heavy air attacks on the Home Islands, Japan had the advantage of not suffering direct invasion making it unique among the Big Five along with Britain in the early stages of the invasion. After the destruction of Berlin and Washington, DC with atomic weapons, Japan began a program to build an atomic bomb to use against the Lizards in China, and turn the tide of the war on Asian mainland. However, Atvar learned of the Japanese program after rescuing a downed killercraft pilot Teerts who informed him that the Japanese nuclear effort was centered in Tokyo where he had been forced to divulge secrets under torture. Atvar destroyed the Japanese capital in retaliation, ending the Japanese nuclear program. Had the Japanese been more careful with Teerts they may have been able develop the bomb and gain recognition as a great power at the Cairo Conference, keeping China and Korea for themselves. This recognition would wait until Japanese developed the bomb in 1964 and China would remain under the Race's rule indefinitely. Siberia was also the site of heavy fighting with the Race occupying pockets of Soviet territory and cutting the trans-Siberian railroad in at least one place. The Race also advanced on Vladivostok through Manchuria after the fall of Harbin in late 1942 although it is unclear how far they get. The Soviets resorted to conventional and guerrilla tactics to fight the invaders, taking advantage of the extreme cold to throw the Lizards off balance. The tide began to turn in the winter of 1943-44 when a Lizard base outside Tomsk, whose inhabitants had suffered from extreme cold, demoralization, and ginger addiction, mutinied and surrendered to the Soviet forces. The Soviets benefited from large amounts of Lizard equipment recovered from the base some of which was traded to the Americans for nuclear assistance. Soviet forces began retaking Siberian territory after the mutiny and attempted to re-establish the trans-Siberian railway. The Race was forced to return all Soviet territory it occupied in Asia under the terms of the Cairo Conference. British and Indian forces also resisted the Lizards in India although Britain did not have the resources to develop nuclear weapons nor transport them to its colony which was irretrievable by the end of the war. Although the British still held Bombay in early 1944, the Race did not agree to a ceasefire with the British Empire outside Britain and subsequently occupied the British remnants after making peace with the main human powers. Mohandas Gandhi organized a passive resistance campaign against the Race. The Race in North America As the Race did elsewhere across the planet before their descent into the landmasses, they exploded nuclear devices in the atmosphere above areas that were radio communication centers. One such target was the city of Chicago, Illinois, where scientists were working on a project to build an atomic bomb at the University of Chicago. In a few days, the Race had landed massive forces on the North American continent, splitting the United States in half along the Mississippi River, with heavy concentrations in Ohio, Kentucky, Missouri, lower Illinois and Indiana, neutralizing many of the United States Army forces arrayed across the country, forcing the federal government to call up hundreds of thousands of volunteers. With barely any training to speak of, the new US Army went into battle to attempt to head off the Race's drive on Chicago, with the intention of sealing the western United States from the east. For the next two years, the US Army and the Race fought through the South Side of Chicago until the United States was driven to within a few miles from Lake Michigan--at which point, the USA detonated its first "explosive-metal device" (atomic bomb), annihilating the Race's spearhead and preserving the last corridor between east and west. Elsewhere, the Race was advancing. It pushed as far west as the outskirts of Denver, Colorado (the location of America's atomic pile, a fact unknown to the Race), and as far east as Buffalo. It also reached central Florida from its beachhead in the southern part of the peninsula. Determined to bring the US government to its knees, the Race had already detonated a nuclear weapon over Washington, DC; most of the federal government had already evacuated to various secret locations. More nuclear weapons destroyed Pearl Harbor and Seattle--killing Vice President Henry Wallce. When Franklin D. Roosevelt died suddenly in early 1944, his Secretary of State, Cordell Hull -- now the new President of the USA -- initiated peace negotations as the remaining great powers did the same, meeting the Race's leader, Fleetlord Atvar, in Cairo, Egypt. The Race never made a major effort against Canada, viewing that country as a frozen wasteland not unlike Siberia. As a consequence, the United States was able to utilize the relatively-unscathed transportation network to its advantage, shuttling forces and supplies back and forth to the various fronts. In contrast to Canada, though, the Race fully occupied Mexico within a few months of landfall, and installed a permanent presence there after the Peace of Cairo. As the United States had demonstrated its nuclear capacity and its ability to produce more weapons, it remained fully-independent, along with Germany, the Soviet Union, Japan, and Britain (the latter two did not have nuclear weapons, but were never successfully occupied). The Race in South America South America quickly fell under Race control due to the hot weather and low military capacity of the inhabitants. The Race in Europe The Race invaded Europe on multiple fronts in May 1942, landing in southern France, Italy, Poland, and Ukraine. German and Soviet forces suffered serious defeats and much of the German army in the western Soviet Union was cut-off, and either fended for themselves or perished. Southern France was overrun as was Spain. Italy surrendered after a few months of fighting. The air forces of all the major powers were decimated with the British thousand bomber raid over Cologne being intercepted and almost completely destroyed by the Race in the first night of fighting. The German forces fared best against the Race in the initial months of the invasion, scoring a few successes through superior tactics and espionage. The German heavy artillary battery Dora destroyed two Lizard starships in the Ukraine while German commandoes led by Otto Skorzeny rescued Benito Mussolini in Italy in the first of several important missions. Despite the nuclear destruction of Berlin in early summer 1942 in retaliation for these successes, Germany continued to fanatically resist the Race on all fronts. The Germans agreed to a cease fire with the Soviet Union and the two powers staged a joint mission to recover plutonium from one of the destroyed Lizard starships in Ukraine which they split among themselves. The Jews and Catholics of German-occupied Poland revolted against the Germans due to the massacres of Jews and brutal Nazi oppression, seeing the Race as the lesser of two evils. The human partisans allowed the Race to take Warsaw. Jewish partisans led by Mordechai Anielewicz captured German major Heinrich Jäger as he traveled across Poland with the German half of the plutonium, taking half of it and giving it to the Americans via the British. The Big Five held conferences in London throughout the war despite the obvious tensions felt by former enemies. The chief concern among all the powers was the Race's atomic weapons and the human efforts to build their own. The Soviets were the first to build and detonate a nuclear bomb based on their large share of nuclear material. The bomb was deployed against the Race's drive on Moscow, decimating a Lizard army outside the city of Kaluga in the spring of 1943. That same year, the Germans drove the Lizards from Split, Croatia and stalled the Lizard advances in eastern France and Poland around the same time. Fleetlord Atvar learned from these initial setbacks and attempted to invade Britain in the summer 1943. Prime minister Winston Churchill unleashed mustard gas on the invaders, a weapon that was incomprehensible to the Race. The invasion of Britain was stopped outside London, with the Race taking substantial casualties. The Race withdrew with Britain unconquered. In response, the Germans began using contact nerve gas in their battles with the Race. The Lizards attempted to overrun Germany by invading from east and west, but this invasion was stopped when the first German atomic bomb was detonated outside Breslau, vaporizing at most a Lizard army. The Race destroyed Munich in retaliation. Now back on the offensive, the Germans reinvaded Poland in 1944 but avoided cities such as Lodz with large Jewish populations since the well-armed Jews were now a force to be reckoned with. The Germans also destroyed Race-held Rome when Pope Pius XII called for collaboration with the Lizards. In response, the Race destroyed Hamburg. The Soviets built their first bomb with entirely original materials in the summer of 1944 and used it to destroy a Lizard army in Saratov. Despite the destruction of Magnitogorsk in retaliation, the Soviets convinced the Race to hold the Cairo Conference in which the USA, Germany, and the Soviet Union were recognized as fully sovereign and equal to the Race on Tosev III. The Race returned Soviet territory and territory claimed by Germany including Italy but kept Poland at the request of most of the human powers as a buffer between the Germans and Soviets. The Race in the Middle East The Middle East fell despite attempts by the British to defend it and the destruction of Alexandria by a German atomic bomb. Atvar established the Race's capital city in the Middle Eastern city of Cairo. The Race had tremendous difficulty administering the Tosevites of the region, especially those who practice Islam. With China and India, it was among the most resistant of all the Race's areas throughout Tosev 3, and, unlike China and India, it strongly resisted the introduction of the Race's cult of emperor-worship. The Race's occupation of the Middle East had deleterious effects on humanity's oil supplies, prompting the development of alcohol- and hydrogen-based internal combustion. The latter was based on the Race's technology. The Race in Australia Attracted to the climate and the sparse Tosevite population, the Race was very interested in colonizing Australia. Atvar used two atomic bombs to destroy the cities of Sydney and Melbourne, breaking what had been costly Australian resistance. After these bombings, the last of Australia's defenses broke down, and the Conquest Fleet easily overran the island continent. When the Colonization Fleet arrived in 1962, Australia was heavily settled by Lizard colonists. Race Invasion Race Invasion Category:Wars Involving the United States Category:Wars Involving Britain Category:Wars Involving the Soviet Union Category:Wars Involving Canada Category:Wars Involving Afghanistan Category:Wars Involving Australia Category:Wars Involving France Category:Wars Involving Germany Category:Wars Involving Japan Category:Wars Involving Italy Category:Wars Involving Poland Category:Wars Involving Spain